<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iron Man is mythology, apparently by Aurochs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572964">Iron Man is mythology, apparently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurochs/pseuds/Aurochs'>Aurochs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Its something I like exploring, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony obviously has PTSD and I feel like people forget about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurochs/pseuds/Aurochs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark impulse-buys an abandoned missile silo, but while going to check it out, he is again reminded that he's not as fine as he tries to pretend he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarvis (Iron Man movies) &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iron Man is mythology, apparently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short drabble I did for a writing class last semester, based on a prompt along the lines of 'write a short fiction piece centered on strange places for a home'. The title is a bit of an inside joke. This is my first time posting here, so critique and tips are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in the mountains, Tony Stark landed outside of the hidden entrance to his newly bought abandoned missile silo, the heavy metal of his suit forcing out a thump out of the ground. A quick scan of his surroundings found nothing out of the ordinary, besides maybe the squirrel who was failing to hide as the autumn winds blew away the few leaves that were being used as cover. Tony smiled as the little thing fled, his attention drifting as memories from his childhood pulled at him. He shook them away, turning to the reason he was even here in the first place.</p><p>	“Welcome to Appalachian Silo #12, sir.” JARVIS announced as Tony stepped towards the entrance that was being taken over by nature. “I really don’t see any place to hide the spare keys, a floormat would really ruin the aesthetic.” The billionaire grinned, earning a sigh from his AI. “Indeed, sir. A welcome mat paired with an abandoned missile silo would certainly send conflicting messages to any visitors.” JARVIS replied dryly.</p><p>	“I don’t remember programming that much sass into you, we’re going to have to look at your code when we get home.” Tony threatened lightheartedly as he lifted his hand, blasting the lock away with a quick shot from his repulsors. The heavy door groaned in protest, the creeping ivy and roots that had been growing over it just moments ago now nowhere to be seen. All the wildlife that had been surrounding them with the sounds of the forest had fled, plunging the surrounding area into a low silence.</p><p>	Tony ignored the creeping sensation of unease that was growing as he stepped through the threshold and into the dark shadows of the entrance. He examined the hallway, briefly focusing on the information streaming through his HUD interface inside his helmet to make note of the power cords that were sagging down from the ceiling, leading to the door. He’d have to do something about that…</p><p>	“What kind of junior electrician lets something like that happen in a secure governmental weapons facility?” Tony murmured mildly, eyeing said offences as he walked past them and deeper into the concrete abyss. “Makes you wonder what other disasters await us.”</p><p>	“I tried to warn you that despite it’s potential as a safe bunker, it also poses a handful of problems.” JARVIS reminded him, though Tony only responded with a slight sideways nod of acknowledgement.</p><p>	Internally, Tony was finding himself increasingly uncomfortable with just how… cave-like the space was, though as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the mechanic quickly pushed it away. He definitely didn’t need to start associating his newest purchase with his traumatic time in Afghanistan. Not only would that be unhelpful, but it would be embarrassing to admit he had made a mistake in buying the space.</p><p>	Tony was grateful for the change of scenery as he emerged into some kind of office space, complete with scattered papers and long-dead potted plants. “Shall I hire a construction crew to begin work once you are finished touring the space, sir?” JARVIS’ voice also helped to pull him from his thoughts. Tony considered the request for a moment before shaking his head and continuing on past the cubicles. “No, I think I’ll hold off on that while I decide what exactly I want to do with everything. This place definitely needs to be shown style.” He pointedly stared at the ugly carpeting that would have been common when he was a kid. </p><p>	And that was another thing he would be ignoring, the memories of being handed off to an employee to be taken care of while his father went to yet another business meeting. No, he definitely would not think about Howard and his childhood. Man, this place sure did bring up a lot of things he would much rather ignore.</p><p>	“JARVIS, would you be a dear and bring up a map so I can find my way around this maze?” Tony smiled sweetly, avoiding his thoughts with practiced ease. “Of course.” JARVIS politely responded, pulling up a display of the outlines of each room and corridor onto the interface of his helmet. Tony always liked this kind of map, it made him feel like he had x-ray vision.</p><p>	But, looking at the large space that seemingly went endlessly down… Tony went silent, a cold sweat breaking out across his skin and causing his flightsuit to start sticking to his body uncomfortably. Which did absolutely nothing to help the haunting memories of that damn Afghani cave, and the dirty trough of water that he was being held over and they were pushing his head back into it and no more please oh god-</p><p>	“Sir, perhaps we could turn the space into a facility for the Avengers?” JARVIS’ voice broke through the torrent of PTSD that was drowning him. Tony fumbled with the helmet’s release mechanisms and, when it unlatched, he tossed it to the ground, taking huge gulps of dusty air that was probably decades past the expiration date.</p><p>	“Y-yeah… that’s a really good idea…” Tony forced out, chest still heaving. “I’ll… let’s just go…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>